what's going on?
by ichigolover900
Summary: hey guys its me so there is going to be ichigo x oc and i might put little shiro x karin will ichigo teach hope how to love and forgive again? will hope let ichigo into her life? will they fall in love?do they DO IT? hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA! well read to find out UNTILL NEXT TIME! OH p.s this will be rated t&m and also its a humor,love,adventer type of thing well baii baii


hey so um yeah it might be short but anywho's ichigo x oc and i might later on put little shiro x oc(and or karin) later hehe well stay tuned X3 oh and my spelling might be off so sorry

**ichigo's pov:**

_"why does it take lunch so long to hurry up and_ come?"** this thought kept ringing threw my head as i stared at the clock just then my staring contest with the clock was interupted by Chad and Orihime."hey ichigo~kun ready for lunch?" Orihime asked in such an hyper active kids voice."Huh? oh uh ye-"i was cut off by keigo.****  
**

**"you mean your tellin me ya didnt hear tha bell?" keigo asked like i was some deaf freak."yeah. i guessed i zoned out there...sorry...yeah lets go eat." i told everyone(keigo,chad,orihime,renji,shorty shiro ranguki,and rukia.) just as i got up the teacher told us to sit down "yes ms. hope come on in." the teacher told the other person behind the left to talk to the lady at the front desk outside. hope was very pretty...no she's very gorgoius...WAIT WAIT I JUST SAW THE GIRL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! UGHHH SHUT UP BRAIN JUST SHUT UP! just then the teacher walked in "OK guys this is our new classmate..and dont ask about her scars or tattoos got it? now would you like to tell us your name?" "Huh?..oh hey im to Huh..meet you all.." she had a mess with me and you die kind of deep voice.. anyway she sat were rukia used to sit(rukia got moved to the back.) she has long purple/red hair that went to her waist her eyes are orange she looks maybe and inch or two smaller than me and her body was very curved and i dont want to sound like the pervert that kon is but when i mean curved i meant her waist and...Huh...brea..st.. but she was really skinny...  
**

**but my thoughts about her were interupted by orihime and keigo"im inviting her to eat with us come on guys!"orihime said and of course keigo agreed cause that's the pervert he is.. "hello im orihime this is chad the guy with the nose bleed is keigo and the guy with red hair is renji and the guy with orange hair is ichigo and the short one with white hair is shiro and the tall lady is ranguki(sorry i forgot how to spell her name.) and this is rukia and we were all wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us.." wow orihime sure talks alot. she looked back at us like she was gonna kill us."Huh? oh umm hi and sure i aint got nothing better to nice tattoos renji. shall we be going then -san?" she still had a deep but not too deep voice."hai!" so once we got on the roof renji whisperd to me  
**

**"OI strawberry i dare you to ask her about her scars and tattoo's..i DOUBLE DOG DARE YA!" "fine you ass!" "sorry anal aint my " oh go die."  
**

**"OI hope i have two questions." sure ask away." "OK uhhh...umm when did yo-" "when did i get my scars and tattoo's? right?" she asked her voice went cold with sadness " uh um yeah.." "hehehe all you had to do is ask if you guys like since i heard we have a longer time then you guys usely have for lunch..i'll tell you all my whole pass so you guys know me better..kay sounds good?" she now sounded quite cocky. "yes please." we all said twinly trying not to laugh.  
**

_ flash back:_

**hope's pov**_  
_

**"well after i was born i almost killed my mom..so my dad hated me but when i was about 1 week old my dad killed her just cause she wouldn't let him touch me since he was drunk he was nice to me till the day i turned 10...that's where some of the scars came from..He would beat me till i exactly turned purple..he would even bring his drunk buddies over to gang up on me and beat me up then they would put me in the garage and torture me they would get knife,hammers,skrew drivers,swords,and glass so i could feel the pain that's how i have all the deep ones..and i remeber one night i was 12...i woke up in the garage tied to a table..*tears slowly come down her face* he told me that she was going to do an opperation on me even though i was fine he said cause he thinks it would be fun and i wasnt even put to sleep he said that he wasn't gonna do that so that i could suffer...i felt every last bit of this pain..then..he pulled out his chainsaw...and he started cutting me...thats why i have this scar all around my neck..but if it weren't for a uh..umm..thing i would have been dead and belive it or not that..thing saved my life..but when i got all my wounds fixed i was 13 going on to be 14 that year when my so called dad found me** and..raped..me...**...but the uhh umm thing came back and killed my dad and took me back to the hospital so my wounds could heal i had all of my ribs broken and some other fatal wounds.." everyone looked at me with sad eyes to i tired to lightin up the mood.****  
**

**"but yeah that's my story..hehe yeah i know sad,depressing,blah blah tell me about yourselves...and no i dont expect a back round stroy i did that cause i felt like ." hope...she looked happy one the outside but on the inside she was broken..i could see it in her eyes..  
**

**"hope watta bout the tattoo's?"renji asked i was about to smack him but she wanted to tell"oh riight forgot i got these tattoo's cause of my mind what i just said kay? hehehe."she said nerviously sracthing the back of her just then the annoucements said that school is out early and to get our stuff and go home and that we couldn't come back for a week or so."hmm that was odd. oh hope you'd ya like me ta walk ya home?" "i live across the street from a clinic/slash house thing." thats were i leave.." "kool hey bye the way urahara wants all of you guys at his shop..but where's the qunicy? ughh urahara isn't gonna like this...OPPS!" "wait..what?!" ichigo yelled for me go to urahara's and bring qunicy with you guys we will explain everything kay?well bye." im such a jackass! oh well they'll find out tonite...  
**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME! hehehe X3  
**


End file.
